Danganronpa : ?
by FohawkFury
Summary: Another Danganronpa, another killing game. This time, the rules are changing, the stakes are higher, and just when you think you couldn't be any more surprised, well, you can read to find out. Welcome, to another Danganronpa. Welcome, to another killing game. Come in, sit down, because this deadly class is now in session...
1. Prologue?

Chapter ? - ?

_**Transmission - START**_

"Greetings headmaster, my name is #%^&$^& #% $^#%^$%& . I welcome to Danganronpa , $%#$^ #^$%&$& %#$^#^^. We have many new students on their way with a wide range of unique talents, including…

-The Ultimate Card Thrower

-The Ultimate Street Racer

-The Ultimate Shoe Maker

-The Ultimate DJ

-The Ultimate Singer

-The Ultimate Woodwoder

And many many more…

This time, the killing game will be a little different. There are new guidelines and new ways the game will work this time around. Before we get into those details, let me give you the rules of the game as a refresher.

Rules: Pre first body discovery.

1\. Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

5\. Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

7\. Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

Rules: To be added after the first body is discovered.

8\. Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

9\. If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

10\. If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.

11\. Lending your e-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.

12\. The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."

13\. Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.

Now, we shall move onto the changes that will be made for this new upcoming season.

1\. There will be (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION). students each with unique talents.

2\. Before the game, students will (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION).

3\. When a student is killed, (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION). The excuse will be (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION).

4\. When a student is executed, (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION). The excuse will be (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION).

5\. The game will end when two students (ERROR: BAD CONNECTION).

6\. Not a rule, but a guideline. Add any other rules as you see fit, including some extra… Motivation...

We are counting on you to have another great year of Danganronpa. The ultimates will be arriving shortly, so you best get ready. Good luck.

_**Transmission - END**_


	2. Prolouge

The sun was shining down on me as I performed another flip with ease, landing on the edge.

'_Gotta remain smooth, keep going, go for the next…'_

I jumped off of the ledge and onto a nearby bar, dropping down and grabbing on, swinging and doing a few rotations before doing a corkscrew flip and landed on the ground. A perfect landing!

'_BAM! There ya go, that's gotta do it!' _I'd think to myself. I would pump my arm in the air as the crowd would cheer.

"What a performance from Nishihara Kiyoshi! The youngest competitor ever in the Red Energy Art of Motion championships! This young prodigy is still only in high school, yet he is quickly making a name for himself in the world of freerunning and parkour!"

Oh, you might have not heard about me yet, but clearly, that is not the case. I am Nishihara Kiyoshi, 16 years old, born in Tokyo, Japan. Nishihara Kiyoshi is the name, and parkour is my game as I like to say. I picked up parkour at a young age after seeing it on a gameshow, and, much to the dismay of my mom, I became very good at it rather quickly. Quite the backstory right? Anyways, I waved to the fans as I awaited my score…

"...Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls… IT'S A PERFECT ONE HUNDRED!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled out, throwing my arms into the arm and flipping into the crowd, entering a barrage of hugs as I started to celebrate with the fans. I couldn't believe it. At 16, I won the biggest parkour competition in the WORLD, not in Japan or in Asia, but the WORLD. I could see it all now, the sponsorships, the commercials, the fame, the girls, it was all coming together! All of this hard work, all of this time, it finally paid off! I quickly ran onto the stage, and was ready to get my trophy…

_**THREE DAYS LATER**_

Oh man, what a after party… After getting my awards, I spent most of my time going around Europe with many other names in the Parkour community. Of course, I was only 16, but that was enough to sneak into some of the major clubs in Europe. It's easy to get in when you got a shiny trophy and a nice chunk of change by your side. I walked off the plan in Tokyo airport, and was greeted by a nice sized group of people cheering my name. Of course, parkour wasn't the biggest thing in all of Japan, but it still had a decent following. I bowed and waved to everyone.

"Thanks everyone! Thanks for coming out, it means a lot." I chuckled as I would manage to get through them after bowing, taking selfies, and receiving hugs. Oh yeah, this indeed was the life. After getting my bags from the luggage area and walking outside, I managed to wave down a taxi, and before I knew it, it was home sweet home. I walked into my house, and neither of my parents were home. I wasn't surprised, they were always out working quite a bit. Hopefully, thanks to my prize money, they would be able to work less. I chuckled as I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

When I walked into my bedroom, I was greeted with a letter on my bed… Curious, I walked over and picked it up… My eyes went wide… It was from Hope's Peak Academy.. The most prestigious high school not in Japan, but in the WORLD. The only way to get in was by being the best at something while still being in high school. But, why me, wh- no way, could, could they have found out already about my victory? Without haste, I ripped open the letter, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Greetings Nishihara Kiyoshi,_

_It is an honor that we are writing you this letter. We at Hope's Peak Academy want to be the first to say congratulations. As you may know, Hope's Peak Academy is home to some of the most elite students on the planet with talents covering every area known to man, from Athletics to Academics. Every year, we send hundreds of scouts all over the world to find new and upcoming talent, and we are honored to say that you have been selected as one of the…_

"Huh..? That's odd.. There is a little smudge there, and it won't get off… Oh no worries… This is just getting good!" I'd chuckle as I would keep reading…

… _students as a part of the 94th class of Hope's Peak Academy. Your gift as the Super High School Level Freerunner was enough to earn you a spot in this elite class! We also apologize for the rush, as you are to leave for the academy tomorrow morning. In order to make introductions fun and exciting, we encourage you to wear an outfit that is related to your Super High School ability. We are excited to see you attended, and wish you the best for this upcoming school year! Once again, congratulations and welcome to Hope's Peak Academy._

_Sincerely,_

_Hope's Peak Academy: Office of Admissions and Enrollment_

No way, no way, NO FUCKING WAY. I just got accepted into the great high school in the WORLD. All this just because I won the biggest parkour competition in the world! OK, not that I put it that way, I really shouldn't be that surprised. Regardless, I was selected as one out of however many students to be in this class! Oh well, from what I hear, there is 16 students per class, so I might as well expect the same. I flopped myself into bed, I can worry about packing in the morning. Besides, I can just throw a bunch of clothes into a bag, and be good to go! It was getting late anyways, so getting some rest would be best… I closed my eyes, for the final time for a year, in my own bed, and slowly, I drifted off to sleep…

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I nearly flipped out of bed the next morning. This was the day I was waiting for, dreaming for, praying for my entire life! I quickly walked to my dresser, and looked in.. I had to wear something that was related to my Super High School Level talent… I tied my long black hair into a ponytail (Yes, for a guy, I had fairly long hair, long enough to be put into a ponytail) as I grabbed my outfit of choice for running… A blue dri-fit T-Shirt, black basketball shorts, my favorite pair of running shoes, and my baseball hat that I wear backwards. Quite the outfit if you ask me. I grabbed nearly the rest of my clothes in my drawers, threw them into a duffle bag, and ran towards the door before stopping. I peeked into my parents' room, and sure enough, they were gone… Never said goodbye or anything… I sighed as I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_I'm sure you heard, but I got accepted into Hope's Peak, but I had to leave today. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye. I promise I will come home to visit. I love you._

_Nishihara Kiyoshi_

I sighed as I set the letter on their bed. I wish I could give them a hug and a kiss before I left… Oh well, things in life aren't perfect. I quickly ran out the door, and ran to the nearest subway station. I hopped onto the subway, and was greeted with many people looking at my and saying congratulations. Huh, it appears word gets around quickly. Were they congratulating me on winning the Red Energy Art of Motion competition, or getting accepted into Hope's Peak? Either way, it didn't matter, because I have only started my journey! Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours, but finally, I made it to my stop. I ran out of the subway and back to the surface, and there it was. The big, beautiful building known to the world as Hope's Peak Academy. This was it, this was my new life! I stepped onto the campus and walked towards the main doors. This was it, this was really happening… I reached the door and held out my hand and grabbed the handle. I turned around, and saw the outside world. I am going in as a SHSL, and I will be coming out as a legend in the making this was it. I opened the door and stepped in. This, was truly i-

**THUD**

**Prologue - End**


End file.
